Best Friend
by XxFallingxAngelxX
Summary: Wally wonders how holding someone, to just hold someone, can feel so right. SLASH  Kid Flash/Robin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the song at the beginning.**  
><strong>**Warning: **SLASH (Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin)

**A/N:** Important stuff at the end!

* * *

><p><strong>Yo Quisiera Ser<br>**_(by: Reik)_

_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionada…  
>Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada(…)<em>

_(Translation:  
>"I want to be the one you wake up inspired for…<br>I want you to live in love with me forever(…)" )_

* * *

><p>Wally held Dick as he sobbed against his chest. The smaller boy was dealing with a lot this week. Things he told Wally and others he didn't, but the redhead knew anyways. He could always tell what bothered Dick, either from the look in his eyes or for the way he clutched at his shirt or hid against his neck.<p>

Today it's because Dick's boyfriend is being a jerk again and Wally wants to tell the guy to just stop playing with his best friend, to stop making the beautiful boy cry like this. His heart breaks a little more every time Dick mentions Michael, the stupid football player that had apparently stolen Dick's heart only to break it at every chance he got. But seeing the blue eyed boy crying like this was worse than hearing him rant about the jock's perfection, even if Wally didn't want Michael to kiss and hug Dick, he wished their relationship didn't fail either. Because it hurts to see Dick in pain.

It's already instinctive, really. Dick comes into Wally's room, Uncle Barry standing in behind him worriedly, the acrobat's blue eyes filled with tears. It's practically part of Wally's nature to stand up from his bed and hug his best friend. Uncle Barry closes the door, knowing Wally can always make Dick's sad eyes sparkle again. Aunt Iris brings cookies and milk around an hour later, usually they're already playing games or laughing together by then. Other times it is only Wally's redheaded aunt walking into his room and staring with sad eyes as Wally hugs his best friend and rubs his back soothingly, whispering comforting words into his ear.

Everyday Wally wakes up hoping that he won't see Dick crying today, but this thoughts are always tainted by the almost sinful desire that he keeps deep within his heart to hold Dick. To be able to run his fingers through the soft black hair; to have Dick's face hidden against his neck. He wonders how holding someone, to just _hold _someone, can feel so _right._ Because just being close to his friend shouldn't feel that good.

Sometimes Dick smiles at him so tenderly and brightly that it gets hard for Wally to breathe and it makes him believe that maybe the smaller boy could love him back; he wishes he could get chance to make Dick happy. To be the one that made the acrobat sigh dreamily and made his heart beat faster. Just one chance to prove that he could be Dick's soul mate. He knew he would never treat the blue eyed boy like all the others did. He would treasure him and make Dick feel as special and beautiful as Wally saw him.

He tries to hide behind his homework or his duties as Kid Flash. He buries Dick away, if only for a few hours. Distracts himself from the constant thought of how in love he is and how stupid it was to fall for his best friend. Usually he fails, but Wally's sure that no one could blame him. Not if they knew how gorgeous and perfect this boy is.

He knows it's getting obvious to everyone, everyone but the one that matters the most. He's getting distracted and reckless; losing himself in daydreams and wishes. His grades are dropping and he sometimes forgets his goggles or one of his red gloves at home. Barry only laughs and pats him on the back, giving him the spare goggles he's getting used to carry around; the glove isn't as important. Wally can only blush as his uncle teases him and mutters amused about how _'that acrobat will be the death of his nephew'_. Wally can see the suspicious and sometimes even sympathetic glances that Batman keeps throwing his way, and the cookies Alfred keeps sending him makes him groan in embarrassment and his aunt giggle.

Every morning he wakes up and silently wishes that today Dick will notice how much he loves him. That he will run to Wally only because he wants to be held by the speedster; without needing comfort. But Dick's too distracted by things like Michael, or Bruce, who didn't want to take him on a mission_ 'because he's not ready'_ or a million other things that make Wally wonder if he's an easy person to forget.

Sometimes it gets hard being Dick's best friend, he wants so much more than that; he wants long walks under the moonlight and kissing in the rain. It hurts Wally and almost makes him cry at night; the thought that someone else has that privilege. He can't understand the way Dick can so easily forgive those who hurt him, the ones that made him sob silently against Wally's collarbone. He can't stop Dick from going back to his boyfriend's arms and getting hurt. He can't stop Bruce's disappointment or doubt from hurting Dick. He can't stop the memories, nostalgia and nightmares. He can't…But he'll be there to help Dick deal with it. He can be the friend Robin needs, he can be the friend Dick deserves.

But when Dick looks at his phone and replies to Michael's text with such joy, Wally wants to crawl back to Central City and forget everything about the way his heart speeds up at the thought of blue eyes and cute smiles.

And he wonders if maybe tomorrow he'll be able to tell Dick how much he loves him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ I don't know if I should leave it at that or if I should continue, tell me what you think. You can just see this as a one-shot or not. I already know where the story could go, so don't worry about no plot line. _

_I know this is short but it was like a prologue._

_thanks for reading :)_

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Young Justice or the Song! Sorry if you don't like BSB my friend used to love them so I know a lot of their songs and it seemed to fit.

**A/N:** Now the story really begins. I'm so sorry this took so long :(

* * *

><p><strong>More Than That<br>**(by: Backstreet Boys)

_Baby, you deserve much better  
>What's the use in holding on<br>Don't you see it's now or never  
>'Cause I just can't be friends<br>Baby knowing in the end that  
>I will love you more than that<br>_

* * *

><p>Wally hadn't really known what love was supposed to feel like but he always imagined it would be full of flowers and the feeling you get when you see a cute puppy. He imagined it would be like when his Uncle gets home with roses and Aunt Iris smiles real big and hugs him. He didn't think that love would be full of self-doubt and rivers of longing so deep that he sometimes thinks he won't get out of.<p>

It's confusing and some part of Wally's heart wishes Dick won't reciprocate the love he has for the smaller boy. Wally knows he will let his best friend down many times and he would rather not have the guilt of ever making Dick cry. He knows that when someone loves you there's a million ways to hurt them. He knows Bruce would never want to hurt Dick and yet, his friend has many times cried because of his adoptive father. He knows his Uncle Barry cares about his Aunt but he has seen them fight and no relationship he's ever seen has been perfect. He really couldn't take it if he let Dick down like that.

Wally wishes he had some kind of cheat sheet that told him exactly how to deal with someone you love, to deal with the pain that can come with it and how to avoid every mistake he could possibly make. Wally wishes that he could take Dick away from Michael and be sure that he would be the best choice for the acrobat, he wishes he could be perfect for Dick.

* * *

><p>Wally was sure that in some previous life he must've done something horrible, only then could life retaliate by hurting him this much. Michael had just come into the restaurant; he was with a bunch of friends, all laughing and feeling better than the rest. Dick had seen him and immediately called to him, completely ignoring the fact that Wally had decided that tonight would be the day that he finally gathered enough courage to tell his best friend he had fallen in love with him. It had been just the two of them, eating dinner calmly while their mentors were on a mission. Wally was happy, just sitting and staring at Dick was enough to make him smile, but then Michael had ruined everything.<p>

Michael had come up to their table and kissed Dick passionately, smirking as he pushed his tongue into Dick's mouth. The guy glanced at Wally, his lips still attached to the speedster's best friend. Wally wanted to punch the blonde, what right did he have to use Dick's lips to claim his territory?

The jock was only trying to make Wally jealous. Michael could see Wally felt something for Dick and he usually glared at the redhead whenever they saw each other. As soon as he pulled away from Dick he threw Wally a superior look, silently bragging about the way that he could freely kiss the blue eyed boy. Dick pushed him away, looking slightly annoyed. Michael then told Dick he was going to hang out with his friends and Wally couldn't have been happier to see the guy go further into the restaurant.

"I'm sorry, he's a little eager sometimes." Dick smiled at him, without noticing how Wally flinched at seeing his slightly swollen lips.

"It's okay, I'm happy you guys aren't fighting anymore." Wally looked down at the table, trying to forget the little speech he would use to tell Dick he was in love.

Dick gave a sigh. "Yeah…we're okay now." Wally looked up to see Dick biting his bottom lip and looking not at all like someone who was happy with his relationship.

"Something wrong?" Wally could feel himself worrying over Dick already. He hated that the boy had to struggle with someone that was supposed to love him.

"He's just being weird again." Dick looked at Wally with sad eyes and Wally knew exactly what his friend meant. Michael had a tendency to act nice to get Dick to forgive him and then he'd start trying to rush Dick into things only to later get angry and mean when the boy wouldn't budge.

It was a cycle that Wally hated, but he never wanted it to end, because it would only mean Dick had finally surrendered everything to Michael.

"You won't let him do anything you don't want Dick. You've promised me that, right?" Wally reached across the table and took Dick's hand in his. He wanted Dick to know how much this meant to him.

Dick gave him a gentle and fond smile. "Yeah, I promise." He turned his hand and gave Wally's a gentle squeeze making the redhead's heart flutter.

"Already cheating on me?" Michael's loud voice interrupted the sweet moment, making Dick pull his hand away fast. He stared at Dick coldly, while the other boy just looked up at him surprised.

"What? No, of course not…" Dick seemed a little offended about the accusation.

"Yeah, right." Michael shook his head in disdain. "I knew something was going on between you two!" Michael stormed outside, obviously angry. Dick gave Wally an apologetic glance and ran after him.

Wally sighed and only looked thought the window as Dick caught up with Michael. The shorter boy caught his boyfriend by the wrist and Wally could see that they were fighting. Wally honestly didn't think Michael had any right of getting mad, the football player had cheated on Dick more than once so he even if they were in fact doing anything, he should not be angry.

Wally pulled out his wallet, dropping a few bills on the table, hoping it covered their dinner and a tip.

He wanted to be there when the fight ended so he could be close if Dick was crying. He stayed leaning against the restaurant's wall though, he didn't want to be seen and cause an even worse fight. He stared as Michael yelled at Dick only to have the smaller boy scoff and yell right back at Michael.

Wally sighed wishing the fight would stop already, he hated seeing Dick upset. Suddenly, Michael gave Dick a strong shove. The smaller boy caught his balance before he fell but it was enough to make Wally's blood boil. Being a speedster he managed to get there before Michael even took a step closer to Dick. The blonde was startled when he suddenly saw Wally standing in front of him, a menacing look on his face.

"Don't you dare touch him again." Wally's voice was more of a deep growl making Michael take a step back, he glanced at Dick one last time, wondering if he should leave or keep fighting. "I mean it, back off." Wally got angrier every second that passed and he would rather not have to punch the guy, he didn't think he had the self-control to stop. The jock then scoffed and turned, giving Dick a glare before he walked away.

Wally stood with his back towards Dick, trying to stop control his breathing. He didn't want to be angry when he turned towards his friend.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Wally." Dick's voice was soft and Wally knew he was close to tears. "He's usually not like that, he's just having a bad day, I think."

"Stop making excuses for him!" Wally had been trying to avoid it, but he wouldn't let Dick dismiss it just like that, it finally made him snap. "He's horrible to you, he treats you like you mean nothing! You know he cheats and that he's only after your body! Why can't you just dump him?!" Wally hated yelling at Dick. Seeing the boy flinch at his voice, but he couldn't help it anymore, he was sick of Dick letting Michael hurt him.

"Wally you don't know anything! He's not always-" Dick's voice was angry now, being just as loud as Wally.

"I don't care if it's not always the same, it's enough that he hurt you once, it's more than I can forgive, Dick. It's more than I take!" Wally took a deep breath, his hands were shaking and he felt like running away. "I just can't see you being hurt again."

"Well I love him and I won't leave him!" Wally felt like he had been punched in the chest. Dick looked away stubbornly, a hint of a sneer on his voice. "What's it to you anyway?!"

"Everything!" Wally stopped for a second, realizing where the conversation would take him. Dick seemed to be frozen, still looking away from Wally, his eyes big with surprise. "You are everything to me Dick…" The acrobat was silent, not knowing what to say. Wally looked away, trying to stop the lump in his throat from becoming actual tears. He was an idiot he shouldn't have said anything.

"What do you mean?" Dick looked at Wally with wide eyes, guilt and sorrow mixing in his voice.

"It doesn't matter because you love Michael and that's not going to change." Wally shook his head as his own statement made his heart clench.

"Wally-" Dick reached for the redhead's hand but Wally pulled it away.

"Look Dick, I can't do this anymore." Wally could feel the tears gathering in his eyes, he talked slowly, his heart trying to convince his head not to do this, but it was really tearing him apart and he didn't think there was any other way to deal with it. "You're my friend but I can't keep seeing you getting hurt, so…if you're sad, just don't come near me ok?"

"What? No Wally, I need you, I-" Dick's voice was desperate and Wally really couldn't listen anymore.

"Just stay safe okay?" Wally's voice was soft wishing he could hug Dick to stop any hurt he may be feeling, he couldn't thought, if he held Dick he'd never be able to let go.

"Wally…" Dick's voice was practically a whimper the small teen didn't know how to make Wally stay, he didn't know what to do. The acrobat had tears running slowly down his cheeks and Wally couldn't look at him anymore. He wasn't any better than Michael, he had already screwed up, he had already made the small boy cry and they weren't even dating.

Wally gave a sigh, taking one last look at Dick's pleading face and took off towards Central City, hoping he wouldn't crash against anything with so much tears in his eyes. Dick finally knew, Wally had finally admitted he was in love but he hadn't known it would hurt this much. For the first time in his life Wally wished he had never met Dick.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, it was just a bad year and I swear I wasn't even having fun while you guys waited. Thank you for even reading this, for waiting and not giving up on me, I understand if you're mad I just hope you're not too mad :(

I kept reading and re-reading this chapter and finally got it how I wanted it, I'm still worried about posting but you guys don't deserve to wait anymore and I don't think I'd change much anyways.

Umm…about my other stories, I'll update I promise, I'm actually working on it. If you read any of them tell me which you want me to update first? It can be any of my stories, the one that you want the most will be the first, I'll work as hard as I can. So tell me which ok?

I'm really sorry

_-XxFallingxAngelxX_


End file.
